


La cabaña de Maryland

by Kyra_Black



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, Psicopata, Secuestro, misterio, novela policial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Black/pseuds/Kyra_Black
Summary: Richard Tanner secuestró, torturó y mantuvo cautivas a siete mujeres. Diez años después, las sobrevivientes han logrado comenzar a dejar el pasado atrás y volver a construir la vida que él les arrebato. La aparición de Elena hará que todo lo que han reconstruido hasta entonces comience a caerse cual castillo de naipes. Nada es lo que parece y será trabajo de la UAC descubrir qué es lo que se esconde detrás del llamado Psicópata de Maryland.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Criminal Minds no me pertenecen. Hago uso de ellos sin fines de lucro.

_Las_ _ramas y piedras se_ _clavaban_ _con agresividad en sus pies desnudos, sus manos_ _rozaban_ _los gruesos troncos de los árboles, y sus ramas la_ _acariciaban_ _con violencia,_ _hiriendo_ _aún más su ya lastimado cuerpo._

_Mientras corría, pensaba en lo sencillo que sería detenerse; dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo y quedarse ahí, esperando lo inminente._

_Rió totalmente fuera de sí ante aquel pensamiento tan esperanzador. Durante mucho tiempo  había_ _fantaseando_ _con la muerte, con el momento en que esta llegara y pusiera un punto final a aquella agonía llamada vida, pero hace mucho que había comprendido que aquella sería una recompensa que no recibiría, un regalo que no tenía permitido aceptar. Él no lo permitiría, la traería de vuelta   una y otra vez, para comenzar todo de nuevo._

_El sonido de las hojas la alertó, giró en torno a sí misma para buscar la fuente del sonido, pero no vio más que árboles. Su corazón_ _latía_ _mas_ _rápido_ _de lo que había hecho durante el último año, había buscado aquella oportunidad por meses, un pequeño error, solo uno que le permitiera liberarse de las cadenas  y correr, lo más rápido que le permitiera su ya cansado cuerpo._

_A lo lejos pudo oír como el_ _crujir_ _de las hojas_ _delataban_ _los_ _sigilosos_ _pasos que se acercaban en su dirección.  Miró a su alrededor, no había un camino que seguir, no había pistas que la_ _guiaran_ _, y la incandescente luz solar prácticamente no le permitía ver, no después de haber estado rodeada de oscuridad durante meses, un desliz y podría acabar de vuelta en aquel infierno, no había tiempo para pensar, de cualquier modo de nada hubiera servido, no se sentía capaz de pensar  con coherencia en aquel momento. Sólo podía valerse de su instinto._

_“Es todo o nada. No hay vuelta atrás” se dijo a sí misma  y tras tomar una profunda respiración, corrió_.


	2. Aniversario

**Petersburg** **, Virginia.**

Observó al público directamente, escondiendo en lo más profundo de su alma la inseguridad que la  embargaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre él, algo frecuente, especialmente  tras sus conferencias, pero había algo diferente esta vez. Sentía que se fallaba a si misma cada vez que sus piernas flaqueaban por los recuerdos, especialmente tras dar un discurso lleno optimismo, orgullo y fuerza de voluntad, en los que hablaba acerca de cómo había salido del hoyo en el que él la había dejado, de cómo había sobrevivido, y recuperado las ganas de vivir que él le había quitado.  

No pudo responder. No esta vez.

Sentía como las miradas se enfocaban en ella, si los asistentes antes prestaban atención a alguna otra cosa, ahora ya no lo hacían. Todos permanecían expectantes, el morbo los movía, ver el miedo reflejado en ella no era algo habitual, no después de más de diez años de los hechos.

—Puede repetirme la pregunta — articuló finalmente, intentó sonar firme, pero su intento fue en vano. Sus manos se agarraban con firmeza al podio, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

—Todos sabemos que, Richard Tanner, fue abatido por la policía local, sin embargo las pruebas que lo inculparon fueron meramente circunstanciales, es un hecho que se debatió públicamente. Muchos llegamos a la conclusión de que la manera en que prácticamente retó a los policías a disparar no coincide con la personalidad que mostró…

—Según recuerdo, tú no estuviste ahí durante nuestro cautiverio, para saber cómo se comportaba, de haber sido así estoy segura de que a la policía le encantará escuchar tu hipótesis —. La conferencista y gran parte del público buscaron entre los asistentes a quien había hablado. Las miradas ahora se enfocaron en una mujer que estaba sentada en la última fila, su cabello en un descuidado moño y su vestimenta oscura y poco formal destacaban entre las personas a su alrededor. El hombre intentó agregar algo, pero ella no se lo permitió. —. Y respecto a tu pregunta, la identificación de Tanner se hizo mediante testigos oculares, documentos que certificaban su relación con la cabaña, cámaras de vigilancia de las autopistas, entre otros. La identificación posterior que hayamos o no hecho nosotras, no cambiaba nada. Como comprenderás, luego de haber estado más de un año en cautiverio y sometidas a diferentes tipos de torturas, estábamos  demasiado ocupadas intentando ponernos de pie otra vez como para prestar atención a la  opinión pública. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — incómodos, los asistentes desviaron las miradas y el hombre que había hablado anteriormente bajo la cabeza avergonzado—. Lo supuse.

—¿Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta? — insistió la mujer sobre el podio. Observó a su alrededor, buscando la causa de su miedo súbito, pero ya no estaba y ni siquiera era capaz de decir claramente que era lo que la había puesto de aquella manera. Acostumbraba a lidiar con preguntas como las de aquel hombre, y la respuesta siempre era la misma “Este no es el momento, ni el lugar indicado para hablar al respecto. Esta vez estamos aquí por…”, la razón siempre difería: a veces se trataba de sus libros, otras sobre sus temas de estudio, y muchas otras veces eran charlas de autoayuda para víctimas —.Dentro de unos minutos estaré en la sala conjunta para la habitual firma de libros —. Dio por cerrado el tema y bajó del escenario, varias personas conocidas se acercaron a ella para hablar un poco antes del siguiente evento, pero amablemente se apartó y busco un lugar más apartado, esperando la siguieran.

—No se como puedes hacer esto —. Unos minutos más tarde ella la alcanzó —. No entiendo de donde sacas la paciencia para responder tanta idiotez.

—¡Eve! — la regañó, pero aun así sonrió —. No me dijiste que vendrías.

—¿Que paso allá? Hace mucho que no te veía así de paralizada.

—Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? — preguntó con fingida sorpresa —. Te quedaste como idiota mucho antes de que él hiciera su pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —. La cortó de golpe, olvidando todo sentido de la cortesía y la emoción por verla.

—¿Además de salvarte el culo cuando te quedaste en blanco allá arriba?  — la respuesta de la otra mujer fue interrumpida por un hombre que se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Joan Aros? ¿Eve Lane? — preguntó a ambas mujeres. Sin esperar confirmación entregó una pequeña caja a cada una de ellas e inmediatamente se fue sin esperar respuesta. Cuando estaba un par de metros más allá se giró hacia ellas — Les desea un feliz aniversario —antes de que ellas pudieran reaccionar echó a correr en dirección a la salida

—¡Hey! — Eve le entregó la pequeña caja a Joan, no necesitaba verla para saber que contenía, en su lugar corrió tras el mensajero,  a quien alcanzó un par de metros más allá. Lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo lanzó contra la pared, causando un alboroto que llamó la atención de los asistentes que aún estaban en esa sala — ¿Quién te envío? —. Sabía que era un callejón sin salida, a aquel hombre lo había enviado un desconocido y  a ese, otro desconocido, uno que hace mucho tiempo había abandonado el lugar. Cada año era lo mismo, quien quiera que fuera, contactaba a un par de personas cualquiera  en las calles para que llevaran su paquete y su mensaje, una cadena improvisada de mensajería.

—¡No me lastimes! — suplicó el hombre intentando levantar las manos en señal de rendición —. Solo soy el mensajero. Me topó a tres cuadras de acá, me ofreció 200 dólares y me dijo exactamente qué hacer —. Explicó rápidamente.

—¡Suéltalo! — Joan no tardó en llegar junto a ellos y con su mano libre intentó apartar el brazo de Eve del cuello de aquel desconocido, cuya piel comenzaba a adquirir un tono poco natural —. ¡Eve! — no fue necesaria una segunda advertencia. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de soltarlo y marcharse del lugar.

Esquivó con agilidad al tumulto de personas que se había formado  en la sala, los escuchó murmurar y hacer suposiciones. Estaba segura de que un par de ellos la señaló sin disimulo alguno.

Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que aquel año podría esquivar el obsequio anual del acosador. Pero la había encontrado,  aún cuando no había dejado ningún rastro de su viaje. Había sido un viaje impulsivo, y su destino era incierto hasta que recibió aquella llamada, había querido compartir la noticia con Joan, aunque sabía que esta sentía tan poca emoción de verla, como ella misma de visitarla.

—¡Eve! —  estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que la mujer la seguía, aunque sólo había dado un par de pasos fuera del hotel. Se detuvo solo para ver cómo ella ponía de nuevo en su mano la pequeña caja, cuyo lazo parecía aún más brillante al estar bajo el sol —. ¿A qué viniste ? No creo que hayas venido solo a escuchar mi charla.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez solo quería recordar viejos tiempos — no fue hasta ver la furia en la cara de Joan, que se percató de lo que había dicho. Lo último que ellas querían era recordar las circunstancias bajo las que se habían conocido —. Lo siento — hizo una pausa antes de continuar — Me llamó la Señora Harrison. Encontraron a Elena, viva —dijo finalmente.

—Imposible — su rostro se distorsionó por el tumulto de emociones que la invadieron —. A pasado mucho tiempo…creí que él…Dios mío…

—Está en el hospital desde anoche, pero recién hoy por la mañana llamaron a sus padres. Cuando me llamó no pudo decirme mucho por teléfono, ya que no es mucho lo que saben hasta ahora, los médicos aún no los dejan verla.

—¿Que implica que haya aparecido? —preguntó con temor, apretando en su mano el aborrecido obsequio —.¿Cómo cambia eso las cosas?.

—No lo se —  respondió escuetamente, guardando sus pensamientos para sí misma. Sabía que la aparición de aquella chica podía poner en duda todo lo sabían de quien fue su secuestrador  y tirar abajo todo lo que había logrado reconstruir hasta entonces, pero no había necesidad de decírselo, no aún. 

 **Washington DC. Dos días después**  

El Doctor Spencer Reid caminaba tranquilamente hacia su departamento. El caso había resultado ser más confuso de lo que parecía en un inicio, admitía que se había sorprendido con el desenlace del caso, sintió lastima por Wallace, y también por Jesse,  en cierto punto ambos habían acabado siendo víctimas de las estratagemas de su madre, quien no dudaba en sacrificarlos para que el mundo la viera como la madre perfecta que creía ser.

Era de madrugada cuando por fin llegó a su edificio y se permitió  pensar en la humeante taza de café que bebería en cuanto pudiera, mientras continuaba con la lectura que lo había mantenido abstraído durante el viaje. Un pequeño paraíso idílico en su propio departamento.

Sin embargo sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al percatarse de una camioneta desconocida estacionada justo frente a su edificio, algo inusual, especialmente a aquella hora de la madrugada. Sabía que ni el modelo ni la matrícula correspondían a algún otro habitante del vecindario, el que las luces estuvieran apagadas indicaba que el conductor intentaba pasar desapercibido —algo poco inteligente considerando el gran tamaño del vehículo — y al interior se podía observar la sombra de una persona, sin embargo la escasa luz no le permitía al perfilador ver más rasgos del conductor.

Determinó que no representaba una amenaza  y volvió a pensar en el envolvente aroma de su café, mientras continuaba su camino hasta la entrada del inmueble.

—¡Doctor Reid! — había sacado las llaves de su bolsillo cuando el conductor del vehículo lo llamó. Resultó no ser un él, sino una ella que había dejado su escondite y caminaba en su dirección. Por precaución se aseguró de soltar los botones de su abrigo para permitir un acceso más libre a su arma —. ¿Podemos hablar? — en cuestión de segundos la mujer estaba frente a él y Spencer pudo ver que se trataba de una vieja conocida de la Técnica de la UAC, las había visto hablar en una ocasión — Te busque en Quantico, pero me dijeron que estabas fuera del estado. 

—Trabajábamos en un caso, acabamos de regresar —  respondió de manera escueta —. Podrías haber dejado un recado con García. No tenías que venir hasta aquí a esta hora.

—No quiero que ella se entere de que vine — el agente inmediatamente se preguntó cómo es que había sabido su dirección si no había sido la mujer quien se la había dado —. No preguntes como conseguí tu dirección, ni de que hora estoy esperando aquí. ¿Podemos ir por un café? Vi que hay una cafetería a un par de cuadras. En serio no muerdo — agregó al ver que no respondía.

Reid asintió —al menos tendría su café —  y se encaminó hacia la mentada cafetería, con la mujer siguiéndolo de cerca. La observo de reojo,  era de contextura menuda y rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro en un moño firme y vestía casi igual al día en que la vio en aquella convención. Habían mantenido una acalorada discusión respecto a la posibilidad de los viajes en el tiempo, pero no sabia mas nada de ella, durante la conversación Penélope jamás la había llamado por su nombre y ella tampoco se había presentado, a pesar de que se mostraban claramente cercanas entre ellas. Él pensó que aquello podía deberse a que era una vieja conocida del mundo hacker del que provenía García, asi que no hizo preguntas y se dispuso a escuchar su conversación en silencio.

—¿Recuerdas a Collins?, en aquella convención — preguntó de pronto. Spencer asintió, su encuentro con el joven Psiquiatra había sido una de las pocas cosas que rescataba de aquella convención. Eric Collins era catalogado como un genio, niño prodigio que se había graduado de Harvard antes de tener edad para beber, sin embargo su obra “Análisis de conductas Psicópatas” presentaba muchas contradicciones y puntos en los que él mismo discrepaba en base a su experiencia y no dudó en hacérselo saber. El orador y él habían acabado enfrascados en una discusión que solo tuvo fin tras anunciarse un breve receso —. ¿Crees realmente en lo que dijiste sobre Richard Tanner?

—Por supuesto, en su libro lo expone como ejemplo clásico de un Psicópata, y aunque todas la pruebas materiales apuntaban a él, según testimonio de sus alumnos, familiares y vecinos, no encajaba en el perfil.

—Pero eso es lo que hacen los psicópatas ¿no?,  esconden su verdadera naturaleza  de los demás.

—Hay rasgos que es imposible ocultar, la falta de empatía en general se disfraza con facilidad al ser adultos, pero de niños no, muchos psicópatas inician torturando pequeños animales, realizando experimentos destructivos o dañando a otros niños, tienden a ser manipuladores o aislarse, muchas veces manifiestan conductas narcisistas o autoritarias  y todos esos pequeños detalles van dejando un rastro, una pista que nos puede decir mucho de su personalidad de adultos. Y según la poca información que se tiene, Tanner no presentaba ninguno de esos rasgos. E incluso yendo más allá del perfil, hay otros factores a considerar, el tiempo por ejemplo.  El ignoto mantenía cautivas a siete mujeres y además se encontraron restos en descomposición de un hombre, y  de al menos otras seis víctimas. Eso no lo hizo una persona con una familia y un trabajo estable de tiempo completo.

—¿Un cómplice?

—No, todo apunta a un psicópata narcisista que trabaja solo, sus víctimas son sus obra, él no habría compartido el trabajo, realmente disfrutaba hacerlo. Tenía dos tipos de víctimas, las trataba de manera diferente, a las mujeres las dominaba, sus torturas eran controladas, minuciosas, estrictamente calculadas, no perdía el control. En cambio con las víctimas que mataba, parecía desatar toda la furia, era impulsivo, no había una estructura o un plan. El único objetivo parecía ser causar el mayor dolor posible  antes de la inevitable muerte—. Se habían detenido justo fuera de la cafetería  —. Lo siento, te incomode.

—No, no es eso.

— Tu lenguaje corporal te delata. Te parece si entramos ya  por el café y de paso me dices que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo —. Al entrar se encontraron con la cafetería vacía, solo había un par de empleados que conversaban animadamente tras la caja registradora. Fue ella quien pagó la orden,  y tras recibir el pedido caminó hasta la mesa más alejada de los empleados, hubiera preferido salir del lugar, pero fuera hacia demasiado frio.

—No me has puesto incomoda, solo me ha sorprendido que supieras tanto del caso. Creí que se habían perdido gran parte de los archivos del caso.

—Mi maestro, Gideon, estaba muy interesado en el caso y consiguió información por sus medios. Ofreció el apoyo de la UAC a la policía local, pero la rechazaron diciendo que ya tenían al culpable y no indagatoria más allá. Algo normal considerando que tenían en sus manos a uno de los asesinos seriales más grandes de los últimos tiempos, un asesino que ningún estado buscaba, ya que nadie sabia que existia. Tenían mucha presión por darle un buen final al caso.

—Y el asesino muerto en una confrontación con la policía local era un final perfecto.

—Luego de eso cerraron el caso y la información relacionada quedó guardada en cajas de cartón en una oficina.Unos meses más tarde un pirómano incendió parte de las oficinas de policía y ahí se perdieron gran parte de los documentos relacionados al caso —dijo rápidamente Reid antes de dar un largo sorbo a su café, a la vez que observaba como ella quitaba el revolvedor que traía el café y lo reemplazaba por uno que traía en su bolso —. Gideon pidió entrevistarse con las chicas sobrevivientes, pero ninguna aceptó.

—Lo siento por eso.

—¿De esto querías hablar?  ¿Sobre el caso Tanner?

—Algo así.

—No es mucho lo que te puedo decir, aparte de lo que ya te he dicho, asi que si venías en búsqueda de algo más te has equivocado de persona.

—No necesito información sobre lo que Tanner hizo o no, lo viví en persona, cada día durante 587 días...


	3. Elena

 

_El último destello de la realidad que podía evocar con certeza era el rostro de una mujer. Su cabello rubio y su tez pálida era opacados por la intensidad de su mirada. Solo la había visto durante un par de segundos, pero estaba segura de que jamás la olvidaría, espacialmente el pánico que había en ella. Se había tratado de una advertencia silenciosa, aunque demasiado tardía._

_Frío y dolor, era lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento. En su mente todo estaba confuso, un torbellino de fragmentos inconexos. Recordaba gritos, dolor, luces deslumbrantes,  un pregunta y una respuesta.  De ahí en adelante todo estaba enredado, en medio de las tinieblas que nublaban su mente no podía distinguir la realidad de las infames pesadillas que la habían atormentado mientras estaba sumida en la oscuridad._

_Una bocina comenzó a sonar en algún lugar, el sonido era fuerte y no se detenía,  sentía como si fuera capaz de perforar sus tímpanos. Quiso gritarle a quien fuera que estuviera provocando aquel tormentoso sonido, pero la voz no salió. Su boca estaba seca y su lengua se sentía  hinchada.  Las palabras murieron antes de ser formuladas._

_Con sus manos intentó buscar la fuente de aquel sonido, lo oía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que estaba cerca o justo al lado. Sus brazos se sentían pesados y doloridos,  no obstante pudo moverlos lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba sobre un suelo de tierra,  y que un par de brazaletes fríos y pesados envolvían cada una de sus muñecas.  Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en las posibilidades, con temor abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con más oscuridad._

_El sonido de la bocina se hizo aún más intenso. En medio de la desesperación llevó sus manos a sus oídos para cubrirlos, pero estas no lograron apaciguar el ruido._

_—¡Basta! — su voz no fue más que un susurro que se perdió opacado por el ruido  preexistente —¡Basta! —el grito finalmente salió, casi como un rugido desesperado. Hizo amago de ponerse de incorporarse, pero una fuerza externa la retuvo. En medio de la angustia había comenzado a enterrar sus uñas en su cabeza, justo alrededor de sus orejas —¡Basta! —volvió a gritar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Esta vez, dejó de sonar._

_Con precaución apartó las manos de su cabeza, sin el ruido como distractor volvió a ser consciente del dolor punzante en su cabeza y cada una de sus extremidades, del frío suelo bajo su cuerpo desnudo, del olor a humedad, a encierro. Finalmente reparó en el leve tintineo de un objeto metálico, y pudo sentir el material frío, pesado y alargado pasar sobre ella. ¡Cadenas!, gruesas y pesadas cadenas enganchadas a ambos brazaletes. Estaba encadenada._

_Sintió una opresión en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con la gruesa cadena que pasaba por encima, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y sentía que el lugar comenzaba a girar a su alrededor._

_“¡Voy a vomitar!” fue el único el único pensamiento lógico que logró formular._

_Se irguió con más rapidez de la necesaria y esto sólo intensificó la sensación de que el mundo giraba en torno a ella. Las náuseas se volvieron más intensas hasta que finalmente regurgitó el contenido de su estómago, un líquido viscoso y amargo que no alcanzó el suelo, y cayó de lleno en sus muslos._

_Cerró los ojos para intentar volver a tomar el control de su respiración, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso  y cubierto de sudor._

_La bocina comenzó a sonar otra vez, pero esta vez en su intensidad máxima, no hubo un aumento gradual. El sonido era tan estridente, que pensó que reventaria sus tímpanos._

_Sus brazos comenzaron a ser jalados en dirección contraria.  Intentó oponer resistencia, pero la fuerza invisible tiraba de las cadenas con mucha más fuerza de la que ella podía soportar._

_En medio del suplicio de sus extremidades siendo jaladas y del ruido, tortuoso, de aquella bocina, pudo distinguir un sonido metálico._

_Una bisagra, una puerta abriéndose._

_—Hola Sara — el aliento cálido la paralizó de miedo por unos segundos. Quiso alejarse, pero las ataduras no lo permitían, quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salió,  quiso decirle que aquel no era su nombre, pero no pudo formular palabra alguna._

_Contra toda lógica quiso morir entonces, quiso que la matara en aquel mismo instante. No sabía porqué, no había sensatez en su deseo, era puro instinto, pero lo sabía. Si no la había matado hasta entonces era porque algo mucho peor le esperaba._

  **Quantico, Washington DC**

 —¿Qué creen que este pasando? — preguntó Penelope Garcia. Los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

Los agentes Hotchner y Reid, junto a una mujer, que la analista reconoció como Eve Lane,  llevaban casi dos horas encerrados en la oficina del primero.

—¿De dónde la conoces? — preguntó JJ, aunque todos se habían hecho ya una idea al respecto.

—Una vieja amiga — respondió rápidamente  evadiendo la mirada interrogante de Morgan y concentrándose en la taza de café en sus manos—. La conocí en mis tiempos de rebeldía.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la reina negra? — dijo Morgan mirando con suspicacia a la mujer, que comenzó a toser tras atragantarse con el café.

— Mira guapo, hay cosas de mi que es mejor que simplemente no sepas — dijo intentando mantener la dignidad mientras el moreno le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Presentaremos el caso en cinco minutos — les dijo Hotch nada más salir de la oficina. Sin más explicaciones se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para preparar la exposición del caso.

Los miembros del equipo  no hicieron preguntas, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la sala, donde el agente ya los esperaba preparado para iniciar la presentación.

—Ella es Andrea Harrison — en la pantalla aparecieron fotografías con diversas tomas de una misma escena, en ellas se podía ver a una joven mujer en la cama de un hospital, permanecía estática, sentada de manera rígida mientras observaba algún punto fuera de cámara — fue secuestrada de un festival escolar el 4 de Marzo del 2007. Hace tres dias Daisy Óleman, encontró un sótano oculto en la mansión donde trabajaba en Las Vegas — presionó un par de botones y las fotografías cambiaron , esta vez apareció el rostro de un hombre mayor  y algunas fotografías de una mansión —. Bajó al sótano con su novio. Una vez ahí y por circunstancias confusas, movieron un mueble de su lugar encontrando una puerta que conducía a un pasadizo oculto, donde escucharon un llanto y gritos. La policía logró abrir la puerta blindada y se encontraron con Andrea y un niño junto a ella — un par de fotografías de la habitación aparecieron en la pantalla—.   Angel Porter, dueño del lugar, confesó haber secuestrado a la niña hace 10 años, y haberla mantenido cautiva desde entonces. Tuvieron tres hijos, dos de los cuales  él crió junto a su esposa.

—Todo parece resuelto. Él confesó, tienen a los niños y  saben la identidad de ella ¿Por qué nos necesitan?

— La cabaña de Maryland — Spencer Reid se puso de pie y tomó el control de la presentación —. En el 2007 un grupo de estudiantes encontraron a Eve Lane en medio del bosque, en el Parque Estatal William Houck. Estaba desnuda, con heridas profundas y en muy mal estado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie — la fotografía de la joven apareció en la pantalla, su cabello apenas era visible bajo una capa de tierra, hojas y sangre, su piel estaba cubierta de hematomas y cortes de diversos tamaños y profundidad. La mitad de su rostro estaba inflamado y marcas de un color oscuro rodeaban sus ojos. Aún así Penélope fue capaz de reconocerla como su vieja conocida —. Aseguró que un hombre la tenía cautiva en una cabaña, y que también tenía a otras mujeres. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar encontró a 4 mujeres encerradas en el sótano, pero según las pruebas encontradas en el lugar y la declaración de las mismas víctimas, ahí había siete mujeres, dos de las cuales se encontraban desaparecidas. La policía aún estaba recogiendo pruebas en en la escena cuando Richard Tanner, identificado como el dueño de la cabaña apareció en el lugar.  Al principio parecía desconcertado por la situación, pero en cuanto se  vio rodeado,intentó escapar. Los agentes policiales no dudaron en abrir fuego al creer que tenía un arma. Murió en el lugar.  En su camioneta encontraron cabello de dos mujeres diferentes, se realizaron pruebas de ADN, pero no hubo coincidencias en el sistema.  Parte del control psicológico que empleaba con sus víctimas consistía en un cambio de nombre, la asignación de una nueva identidad. Les daba un nombre nuevo y les prohibía hablar o responder a sus nombres reales, cualquier error o desobediencia era castigado.  Las dos chicas desaparecidas respondían a los nombres de Elena y Carolina. Según el testimonio de las sobrevivientes y el retrato hablado que dieron dos de ellas, Elena tenía un aspecto que coincidía con Andrea Harrison, para cuando la familia se enteró de esta posibilidad, las pruebas obtenidas en la cabaña habían sido destruidas por el incendio que afectó parte de las dependencias de la policía local,  por lo que no se pudo comparar con el ADN del cabello encontrado en la camioneta.

—¿Creen que Andrea podría ser Elena?

—Existe una posibilidad. Y de ser así eso podría dar un nuevo rumbo al caso de Richard Tanner — explicó Hotchner cerrando la carpeta del caso.

—La culpabilidad de Tanner es algo que ha sido muy cuestionado, ya que él no encajaba en el perfil, y todas las pruebas eran circunstanciales, pero no había más sospechosos, todo apuntaba en su dirección. Se habló de la posibilidad de un cómplice, pero no había pruebas.

—El caso se cerró rápidamente —dijo Rossi —. El estado estaba ansioso porque así fuera.

—No para sus víctimas — dijo Spencer —. Angel Porter confesó haber secuestrado a Andrea por si mismo, trasladarla hasta su casa y haberla mantenido  cautiva durante todo este tiempo, pero con una investigación superficial es posible desmentir su versión. El día del secuestro él estaba fuera del estado, con su familia. Si efectivamente ella es una de las víctimas desaparecidas de la cabaña,  está protegiendo a alguien y dada su confesión, no es a si mismo, Tanner está muerto, así que tampoco a él. Esto podría confirmar la existencia de un cómplice que escapó del radar hace 10 años.

—¿Y si no tiene relación? Esta chica fue secuestrada a los 12 años, iba a la escuela y tenía una familia, no encaja con la victimología de Tanner, sus víctimas eran jóvenes de entre 15 y 20 años, jóvenes problemas que no iban a la escuela o trabajaban, que no tenían familia o grandes amigos. No habían denuncias por desaparición  y nadie las buscaba, porque nadie sabía que habían desaparecido — dijo  Rossi —. Leí sobre el caso Tanner, una de sus víctimas llevaba cautiva casi 6 años, ella misma no recordaba con exactitud desde cuando estaba ahí. Se suicidó en el hospital dos días después de que la rescataran.  Eran todas víctimas de alto riesgo. Una chica dulce, buena alumna, con una familia amorosa no encaja. Había todo un estado buscándola y esa es una atención que él no hubiera deseado.

—Si resulta ser cierto y lo ignoramos… —  JJ dejó la frase al aire.

—La policía local de Las Vegas piensa lo mismo, les extraña que hubiera confesado tan rápido y han encontrado un par de contradicciones más en su declaración. Así que nos han invitado inmediatamente en cuanto les he planteado nuestras sospechas. Nuestro primer paso es establecer si existe o no una relación entre el secuestro de Andrea Harrison y los secuestros de Tanner — dijo el jefe de la unidad dando por terminada la presentación del caso —. Saldremos de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Morgan en cuanto el resto del equipo abandonó la sala.

— Unos amigos me pidieron ayuda cuando ella desapareció, dijeron que no podían encontrarla, que se la había tragado la tierra. Estaban preocupados, creían que podía haberle sucedido algo. Y yo… yo no hice nada, no los ayude, porqué ya era parte del FBI y no podía tener contacto con ellos. Creí que se habría ido, que se había cansado de la red —la angustia era palpable en su voz—. ¡Pude hacer algo!

—Preciosa, no te culpes por ello, no tenias como saberlo.

—Si yo los hubiera escuchado cuando me pidieron ayuda, ustedes podrían haberla encontrado.

—García, una de las razones por las que Tanner, o muchos otros, eligen víctimas  de alto riesgo, es porque generalmente sus vidas son poco estables, suelen estar en un constante ir y venir, sus desapariciones no levantan sospechas. Seguramente estudió su vida, no fue una víctima de oportunidad,  y sabía perfectamente como hacer que pareciera que ella se había ido por voluntad propia. Hermosa, no viste nada más, porque no había nada que pudieras ver, no la conocías lo suficiente y no estabas en una posición que te permitiera indagar mucho más.

—Pero…

—Pero nada hermosa. Deja de preocuparte y ve a hacer tu magia y consigue algo que nos ayude con esto.

—Como ordene mi capitán — se encaminó a su cuarto de trabajo. Normalmente acompañaría al  equipo hasta el ascensor para despedirlos, pero en ese momento la tranquilizaba la idea de estar sola rodeada únicamente de sus computadoras. Observó pacientemente como las pantallas se encendían. Hubiera preferido mantenerlos encendidos y no perder tiempo valioso en encenderlos un par de veces al dia, pero había recibido una carta del departamento de finanzas, solicitando que apagara los aparatos si no estaban en funcionamiento durante un periodo de tiempo razonable. Hotch le había recalcado la importancia de aquello, ya que el gasto de electricidad durante tiempo muertos se transformaba en una pérdida importante de presupuesto, sin embargo no fue hasta que Reid le explicó que con el ahorro que generaría esta medida, podría renovar sus equipos en un periodo de un año, que ella decidió acatar la medida al pie de la letra.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. El equipo ya debía estar abandonando el edificio  y no esperaba que algún otro agente la buscara, al menos no uno que golpearía la puerta.

—¡¿Quién?! ... ¡Eve!

—¿Puedo pasar? — la técnica asintió y ella entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí —. Escucha, yo… Simplemente no me gusta hablar de ello. No quería que me vieras de esa forma. Justo como me miras ahora — agregó.

—Pude haberte ayudado...

—No podías hacer nada Penélope. El agente Hotchner dijo que te sentirías culpable.

—A veces estoy segura de que pueden leer mentes — comentó abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Su interlocutora solo sonrió en respuesta, luego de eso se formó un incómodo silencio que la mujer rubia rompió —¿Sabes que si resulta ser cierto, el caso de Tanner se abrirá otra vez?  — agregó con seriedad —Con la pérdida de las pruebas y los archivos del caso, tendrán que partir desde 0… El testimonio de las víctimas será fundamental para volver a armar el caso.

—Lo se — la cortó —. ¿Crees que habría buscado ayuda si no estuviera segura de que es Elena?

El equipo de la Unidad de análisis conductual  abordó el jet poco tiempo después y ya se encontraban sobrevolando los cielos cuando el equipo se reunió para comentar el caso.

—Andrea fue secuestrada el 4 de marzo de su Colegio en Henderson, Las Vegas. En su confesión Porter explica haberse llevado a la niña, haberla puesto en el maletero de  su auto y haberla llevado hasta su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, donde tenía preparado un lugar en el sótano.

—Pero su confesión es generalizada. No ahonda en detalles, no habla del método que uso para secuestrarla o la razón por la que la escogió a ella.

—Ya sabemos que mintió en su declaración, pero ¿A quien está encubriendo?

— Un secuestro en medio de una fiesta escolar llena de padres alerta, con la policía y guardias de seguridad merodeando por ahí, sin olvidar las cámaras de vigilancia  requiere de experiencia y confianza para llevar a cabo un secuestro, no fue el trabajo de un novato.

—La mejor opción era contratar a alguien —comentó Rossi ojeando el informe que tenía en sus manos — pudo haber tomado aquellas vacaciones como medida contra forense en caso de que alguien lo relacionara con el secuestro. Tenía los medios y los recursos. Es dueño de tres casinos en las vegas, diariamente genera más dinero que toda la UAC en una semana. No es que me queje de nuestra paga.

—Yo tampoco, pero si alguien quisiera darme un  aumento no me molestaria —  todos se giraron hasta la pantalla, donde Penélope García los observaba expectante —. Al ser dueño de tres casinos en la ciudad de Las Vegas, sus finanzas y su vida social están en constante movimiento, y tardare un poco más de tiempo en revisar todo eso. Pero como soy una super genio, pensé que antes de buscar cualquier otra cosa debía revisar movimientos de grandes sumas de dinero en los días cercanos al secuestro, no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, pero ¡Adivinen!

—¡Penélope!

—Ya se, voy al grano. Como no encontre nada, se me ocurrió revisar sus propiedades. Dos días antes de que saliera de viaje, y siete días antes del secuestro, él vendió una de sus propiedades más pequeñas a Karla Ramos, ella pagó en efectivo, lo que no sería una extraño si no se tratara de una drogadicta que vivía en la calle, no tenía trabajo ni familia, cargos por robos pequeños, consumo de alcohol en vía pública y prostitución. Tres meses después, Ramos vende la propiedad a un desconocido y un par de semanas después encontraron su cuerpo en Maryland, murió de una sobredosis. No hay rastro del dinero que le pagaron por la propiedad.

—Pudo haber sido el pago al secuestrador — dijo Alex no muy convencida —, Porter realiza una venta ficticia a Karla, que pudo haber sido un cómplice, una víctima o quizás solo le ofrecieron un pago por utilizar su nombre, luego ella vende la propiedad, y una vez que recibe el pago en efectivo, lo entrega a quien iba dirigido el pago originalmente, en este caso el secuestrador.

—Y para deshacerse de los testigos, la matan. Una sobredosis, nadie sospecharia o indagaría mucho más allá.

—Es algo muy simple, pero requiere de paciencia y confianza. Ella pudo engañar a ambas partes, vender la propiedad y quedarse con el dinero.

— Y el secuestrador debe estar dispuesto a esperar por meses su dinero.

—Eso concordaría con la hipótesis de que Tanner la secuestró o como mínimo  la tuvo un tiempo, pudo haberla secuestrado y haberla mantenido con él hasta que el pago estuviera directamente  en sus manos.

—La mujer que compró la propiedad murió dos semanas después de Tanner, si efectivamente fue asesinada por eso  ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Penélope. Puedes revisar si Tanner o Porter contraron alguna empresa constructora para hacer una habitación, acondicionar un sótano o algo por el estilo —pidió  Morgan.

—Por supuesto, por ti cualquier cosa bombom. Seguiré escarbando. Corte y fuera — dijo García cortando la comunicación.

—¿Y si estamos viendo mal las cosas? — sugirió Blake — Pensamos que él secuestró o pago por el secuestro,  ya sabemos que su declaración no es consistente con los hechos. ¿Y si no pagó por el secuestro en sí?, sino por la chica.

—Trata de blancas — concluyó el agente Rossi —.Eso explicaría por qué prefirió confesar un secuestro que no cometió. Confesó un delito de menor envergadura, para que este no llamara la atención de los federales.

—Dejaremos de hacer suposiciones hasta que hayamos hablado con Porter.  Alex y Rossi irán a su casa, y vean qué pueden concluir de la escena. JJ y Reid vean si pueden conseguir algo de Andrea en el hospital. Morgan y yo iremos a la estación de policías para interrogar a Porter.

  **Valley Hospital Medical Center, Las Vegas, Nevada, EEUU.**

 JJ y Reid estaban en el pasillo justo fuera de la habitación de Andrea Harrison, en esos momentos ella era visitada por sus padres, quienes habían entrado en compañía de un terapeuta.

—¿Por qué te busco a ti? — preguntó Jennifer de pronto.

—¿Quién? — preguntó confundido.

—Eve Lane.

—¿Hay momentos en tu vida que quisieras olvidar? — preguntó haciendo caso omiso de su cuestionamiento.

—En este trabajo hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar, pero aprendes a lidiar con ello.

—Eso, y con el tiempo los recuerdos se vuelven difusos. A veces te asaltan en pesadillas, pero los olvidas al despertar. Con el tiempo los recuerdos y las pesadillas se vuelven más esporádicos. Ahora imagina, no olvidar, que todos esos malos recuerdos se agolpen en tu mente cada vez que cierras los ojos —la miró de reojo —. Muchas veces he querido borrar de mi mente a Tobias Hankel, o la muerte de Maeve,  al menos desearía que los recuerdos no fueran tan claros y concisos — desvió la mirada al notar que la agente la observaba de manera analítica —.  Ahora imagina tener que recordar 587 días de torturas, gritos y dolor.

—¿Memoria eidética?  ¿Por eso te buscó a ti? Creyó que tu la entenderias mejor.

—Probablemente. Eso, y que Hotch le parecía demasiado amenazante para hablar con él directamente  —agregó con una sonrisa —. ¿Puedes imaginar eso? ¿Quién podría tener miedo de Hotch?

—Entonces, ¿Tú no la conocías desde antes?

—Cruzamos un par de palabras en una convención a la que asistimos con Penélope, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

—De acuerdo — no pudo continuar hablando puesto que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los padres de la joven salieron con lo ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero parecían felices.

—Agente Jennifer Jareau — se presentó en cuanto la pareja estuvo a su lado —. Él es el Doctor Spencer Reid.

—Ella está bien — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste —, pero los doctores dicen que aún queda un largo camino por delante. Esta muy delgada y tiene algunas cicatrices muy antiguas, pero está bien.

—Físicamente por ahora —  explicó el Sr. Harrison —, pero dicen que sin el tratamiento adecuado puede desarrollar algún tipo de trastorno.

— TPT — explicó rápidamente Reid —. Trastorno post traumático. Se manifiesta de  diferentes maneras y  en diferentes tiempos.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella? — preguntó JJ por cortesía.

—Claro, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a esclarecer esto.

La habitación era de un color blanco intenso, todo era del mismo color, en diferentes tonos, resultaba un tanto enceguecedor. La mujer permanecía recostada en la cama, su cabello rubio estaba seco y pajoso, su mirada permanecía distante, observando al techo, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba y apretaba la sabana, del mismo color blanco inmaculado que el resto de la habitación.

— Se encuentra en mucho mejor estado de lo que esperábamos — les comunicó el médico — . Solo presenta algunos poblema asociados al encierro.  Ha preguntado por sus hijos, recibió de buena manera a su padres, si no me dicen que estuvo secuestrada por 10 años, no me habría percatado de ello. Este hombre se preocupó de que tuviera lo que hiciera falta: comida, agua, artículos de higiene. Eso físicamente hablando, lo que es…

—Doctor — ella lo interrumpió con una voz suave — ¿Cuándo vendrá Angel a verme? — preguntó sonriendo.

—A eso me refería.

—Ha desarrollado síndrome de estocolmo —concluyó Jareau.

—No me extraña considerando que  fue la única persona que vio durante 10 años  y si él la trataba bien, su mente prefirió autoengañarse e identificarse con su captor, enamorarse de él, para hacer más llevadera la situación.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella?

—Adelante.

—Hola Andrea — Reid se acercó a la cama — ¿Cómo estas? — la joven susurró una respuesta que él no alcanzó a escuchar del todo —¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—La policía cree que Ángel me tenía encerrada, pero no es así, a mi me gustaba estar ahí, era mi lugar seguro. Él nos protegía.

—Tus padres no creen eso — comentó JJ con cautela —. Ellos estaba preocupados, y te buscaron por todos lados ¿Por qué nunca los llamaste?

—No podía — susurró. Su mirada estaba clavada en sus dedos, los que apretujaban el trozo de tela —. Ellos no habrían entendido, por eso debía ocultarme.

—¿Entender qué?

—Que nos amábamos — sonrió de manera tensa, casi forzada.

—¿Fue él quien te hizo eso? — preguntó Spencer señalando unas fotografías del informe médico, en ellas se podían ver un par de cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda.

—No — respondió inmediatamente, pero rehuyó su mirada con más ahínco.  

—¿Sabes cómo te hiciste esas heridas? — insistió JJ.

—No — respondió bruscamente.

—¿Conoces a una chica llamada Elena?

—No — respondió cortante —. No conozco ninguna Elena, no se porqué me preguntan a mi. No quiero hablar más.

—No te preocupes, ya nos vamos — dijo JJ caminando hacía la salida, con Reid caminando unos pasos más atrás, el agente miraba algo en su teléfono móvil y ya estaban por abandonar la habitación cuando volvió a paso rápido hasta la cama.

—¿La conoces a ella? — le mostró una fotografía e inmediatamente hubo un cambio en la actitud de la mujer. La serenidad desapareció de su rostro y el movimiento que hacía con sus dedos se volvió más agresivo. Decidió presionar un poco más —. Su nombre es Sara, ¿La conoces?

—¡No! ¡No! — gritó — ¡No conozco a Sara! ¡No conozco a Sara! ¡No conozco a ninguna Sara! — en un descuido del agente, tomó el teléfono  y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, donde impactó de lleno con la pared — No conozco a Sara —, se lanzó en picada contra el agente que aún estaba a su lado, comenzó a gritar incoherencias a la vez que le daba golpes en el pecho.


End file.
